


The Mercenaries

by cured_by_death



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mercenaries, Multi, Resident Evil 6, im not good at writing fight scenes and there are going to be quite a few so bear with me, was this a stupid idea? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cured_by_death/pseuds/cured_by_death
Summary: The BSAA fought hard in China, suppressing the bio-terrorist attacks. Now, they have a knew task: Agents Kennedy, Harper, Birkin, and Jake Muller, the key to stopping the C-virus, have been taken captive on an aircraft carrier. Alpha Team's mission: rescue the hostages, destroy any  BOW's on board, and bring Jake Muller to a secure BSAA facility.





	1. Alpha Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Redfield is leading Alpha Team in their latest mission to rescue fellow friends and agents, and the cure for the C-virus. (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Mercenaries in RE6. I always loved the idea of a small group of players versus a massive amount of J'avo/zombies. I decided to throw Claire and Jill in as well, cause they deserve more screen time (I love Chris and Leon but come on, they aren't the only good characters). Hope you enjoy! Also, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar errors I may have overlooked.

The J’avo smacked him across his face again, earning a slight hiss from the battered agent. His face dirty and bloodied from his previous mission, Leon turned his head back to the J’avo and spit in his face. “Fuck off, failed science experiment.” That earned him another slap, and the J’avo began having a conversation with the two others in the corner.

 

At least Leon could say his life isn’t lacking adventure. Once again, he is captured and taken who knows where. The way the ground feels like it’s swaying slightly makes him guess he is on a ship. Dammit, why did he always end up in these situations? Ever since Racoon City, his whole life revolved around fighting for the world. He knew he needed to take a stand bioterrorism and fight for the world, and he’s made it through so much. Racoon, Spain, Tall Oaks. He’s dealt with monsters like Birkin, Salazar, and Mendez, but out of everyone, he never thought being captured by Simmons while in China with Helena, Sherry, and Jake.

 

What were they doing to the rest of them? Leon was valuable since he was a government agent working right under the President. Capturing Helena was personal for Simmons, but Jake and Sherry, they were the ones he really wanted. Each of them have a virus in their blood. Who knows what he has planned for them?

 

Suddenly, an alarm was sounding, blaring into his ears. The J’avo in his room rushed out quickly, and he was left alone.

 

“I hope the others are alright,” he said to himself.

* * *

 

_“Alpha Team, you are clear to drop onto carrier. Find the hostages, get them out. Bravo Team will work on claiming the top deck.”_

 

“Roger that,” the First Lieutenant responded. He finished loading his machine pistol, grabbed his anti-material rifle, and rejoined the rest of the team at the back of the chopper.

 

“Agent Valentine,” the Lieutenant started, “is it really a good idea to have a TerraSave agent with us on this?”

 

Jill turned around to face the Lieutenant. “Trust me, I am not particularly comfortable with her on this mission and neither is Chris, but Claire is capable of handling herself. She survived Racoon just like me, Leon and Sherry. This is personal for her, so I let her come along, which Chris will _definitely_ punish me for in some way when this is over. Keep your eye on her when we get down there, Piers.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

  
  


“Claire, are you sure about this?” her brother asked.

 

Chris Redfield, never able to accept the fact that his baby sister is a grown, independent woman who is more capable than she seems.

 

“Chris, I love you” she paused to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, ”and while I may not be BSSA trained, I’m Redfield trained. Sherry is like my little sister and Leon…well, you know what Leon means to me. I’ll do whatever you tell me, but I am going with you to save them,” she said determined.

 

Claire Redfield, as stubborn and hard headed as her brother. Chris looked at her and sighed, but agreed reluctantly. “I hate Jill,” he mumbled. “Fine, but stay close and follow mine or Jill’s commands. We tell you to duck, you duck. If we say fall back, you better fall back.”

 

“Roger that, Captain,” she said offering him a salute.

 

The chopper began to make its descent onto the carrier. “Captain Redfield, contact us once you have secured the hostages. We’ll pick you up at the designated LZ,” the pilot spoke.

 

“Roger that.” Chris then turned to face his team. “Listen up, our mission here is simple. Find and rescue Agents Kennedy, Harper, and Birkin, and Jake Muller. Kill any J’avo you see, and stay together. You all may be willing to die for the BSAA, but it’s my job to make it sure we all come home.”

 

“Nobody’s expendable,” Piers added.

 

“No one try to be a hero either,” Jill started. “Each of you is valuable to our cause, and you all make a difference in the world. We can’t afford to lose anyone. Don’t underestimate the enemy, remain vigilant, and be smart.”

 

“No one get’s left behind, not on my watch,” Chris said. “Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir!” the team shouted in unison.

 

Chris looked over to his sister, and the smile that she gave him showed how proud of him she was. He smiled back, and the chopper touched down. The team went into formation, and as the doors open, they set down onto the carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter SHOULD be posted in one week. Just adding the finishing touches :) This will be about 6 or 7 chapters I think, not sure depending on where the chapter breaks are.


	2. The Cavalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated a couple days early because I will be very busy this weekend. Hope you enjoy!

She carefully crawled through the air vent, making sure she was quiet enough that the J’avo underneath wouldn’t notice her. Stealth was her specialty, and so was patience, but today it wasn’t. Strategically, it is better that she remains undetected for as long as possible, but being careful can be quite boring to say the least.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the vent where she could drop down from. She peeked through, and there was only one J’avo in the hall below. She opened the hatch, dropped down, and quickly approached the creature and snapped its neck. 

 

“What a fool,” she chuckled.

 

She turned to her right and found the door she was looking for. “All right, let's see which agent is behind door number one.”

 

She placed her hand on the scanner, because Carla’s prints were an exact replica, and the door opened. She walked inside to see Leon’s partner, Helena, tied to a chair and bruised up, surrounded by four J’avo. 

 

“Ada?”

 

Noticing her presence, the J’avo began to charge. Quickly, Ada shot an arrow into one’s head. Another attempted to slice her with its sword, but she grabbed its arm, spun it around, and impaled him through his back. 

 

“Easier than I remember,” Ada mused.

 

Ada then kicked one J’avo onto its back while she engaged with the other. She delivered a swift kick to its gut and performed a somersault. Finally, she slammed her crossbow down on the final’s one head, completely crushing it. 

 

“Not bad,” Helena said.

 

“Thanks,” Ada replied as she moved towards Helena to untie her. 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t come alone.”

 

Ada smiled. “Honey, I always work alone,” she said as she finished untieing Helena. “Come on, we got three more to find.”

 

The ship’s alarm began to sound, and Helena rushed over to the dead J’avo to retrieve its gun. “Think they know you’re here?” she asked.

 

“No,” Ada said. “The cavalry must have finally arrived.”   
  


* * *

  
  


“Alpa to HQ, we’ve touched down on the carrier, en route to the hostages,” Jill said.

 

“ _ Roger that, Alpha. Teams Bravo and Charlie, proceed with your objectives.” _

 

Almost instantly, Alpha team began to take fire from the J'avo, each of them taking cover when their captain ordered them to. “We have got to get below deck as fast as possible,” Jill said over comms. 

 

Chris moved out from cover to fire on a few J’avo blocking their path with his assault rifle, Piers sniping them from behind him. “Take down any J’avo in our way, we don’t have time for this shit!”

 

Claire had no problem following her brother’s orders, sneaking up behind a couple to stab one through its back and shoot the other in the back of the head.

 

“What, no neckbreaker?” Jill asked from next to her, performing a knee drop on the J’avo she knocked down. “I thought that was a Redfield thing.” 

 

“Never leaving anyone behind is a Redfield thing,” Claire said, performing a roundhouse kick on a J’avo who attempted to sneak up on the pair.

 

Advancing from their current position wasn’t too difficult. The J’avo can be dangerous, but they weren’t very smart. Occasionally, a few would mutate after a wound was inflicted, but Captain Redfield and his Alpha Team were a force to be reckon with. 

 

Claire managed to land herself next to a rookie member of Alpha Team, a young man by the name of Aaron, who was on his second mission, his first only recon. “Jesus, do you get used to this kind of thing?” he asked the younger Redfield.

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make killing them any easier,” she started. “They were people once, living their own lives. Now, their just out for blood.”

 

“You’re brother is a very good leader,” the young BSAA agent said.

 

Before Claire could reply, a red light appeared on the young rook’s head. It all happened so fast. “Get dow-” She tried to push him to the ground, but it was too late. The bullet had connected with his head, and his body fell limp to the ground.

 

Claire stood frozen in shock. Her surroundings seemed to disappear and she began to have flashbacks of Racoon City, Hardville, the island, all of her encounters with bioterror. So many innocent people lost their lives because of it and so many who tried to stand to fight it gave their lives to stop it. This all started over a decade ago, and it hasn’t stopped. Would it ever?

 

She was snapped back to reality when she was tackled to the ground by someone. She attempted to throw a punch at the figure, but his hand grabbed her fist. “Claire, snap out of it!” Piers yelled. “You almost got shot!”

 

He got off of her and she pulled herself up. “We’ve got a man down. Repeat, we got a man down!” Piers yelled into his comms. 

 

“Shit,” Chris said over comms. He peeked up from his cover next to Jill to scan the area. Their entrance to below deck wasn’t too far out, maybe another one hundred fifty meters. Jill saw what he was thinking. “Chris, if we take cover behind those shipping containers, we can make a run for it. Bravo can finish up out here.”

 

He considered this approach. “Bravo Team, come in. Alpha is en route to the hostages. Provide us cover fire!”

 

“Bravo Team here, we copy!”

 

“Everyone, move!” 

 

So Alpha Team took a detour behind the shipping containers, encountering minimal J’avo on the way, easily taking them down with their weapons as they sprinted for their destination.

 

* * *

  
  


Black was the first thing he recognized. It was silent, and he didn't know if he was dead or alive, and at this point, he wasn’t sure which he preferred. Yes, he is the key to stopping the C-virus, but he couldn’t take being a lab rat again. Being held prisoner and pronged for six months day and night wasn’t living, it was hell.

 

As he come to, he let out a low groan. A soft voice then spoke. “Jake, you okay?”

 

_ Huh, so supergirl and I are still alive. _ He finally opened his eyes and looked down at himself to see he was strapped down to a table. “Been better.”

 

Jake scanned the room and saw Sherry tied up in a chair on the opposite side of the room. “You should have kept your promise,” she said.

 

He chuckled at that, resting his head back on the table. “Maybe. Or maybe I should haven’t lost focus. I could have taken those J’avo, I know I could have...but when I saw you get taken,” he paused. He turned his head to face her, let out a sigh, and proceeded to say, “I don’t know, something just clicked, and I had to save you. I couldn’t lose you, Sherry.”

 

The room was silent for a moment, Sherry taking a moment to process Jake’s words. “Jake-”

 

A loud alarm cut her off before she could speak. It was ridiculously loud, especially if there wasn’t an intercom in the room. “The hell is going on out there?” Jake asked. “Think your BSAA buddies are coming to save the day?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Gunfire could be heard outside in the hallway, the J’avo shouting commands to one another and others screaming from pain. “Someone’s giving those fucking bastards what they deserve,” Jake said. 

 

After a couple of minutes, it was silent except for the alarm. The door was kicked in, and Leon’s partner barged into the room, weapon in hand scanning the room. “You two alright?” she asked, moving towards Sherry to release her.

 

“What’s it look like?” Jake quipped.

 

“Looks like the rookies need some help,” a mysterious voice said. Jake looked up to see the woman who he and Sherry encountered back in Edonia, the one who gave his whole platoon the C-virus. “Really lady? You again? I’m starting to think you like me or something.”

 

“It’s not her,” Helena said. “This is the real, Ada. The other is an imposter.”

 

“What? How?” Sherry asked, coming over to Jake to get him loose. 

 

“It’s complicated,” Ada said. “But this isn’t the time nor the place.”

 

“We still have to find Leon.”

 

“Leon’s here too?” Sherry asked.

 

Jake stood up and stretched his arms and legs. “Not much of a hero if he gets captured, huh?” Jake quipped.

 

“You were captured too,” Helena pointed out. Jake frowned at that.

 

“Come on,” Ada said walking towards the door. “He’s right around the corner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if I overlooked any spelling/grammar errors, I apologize. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a good rest of your day! :)


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions. I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter was finished a while ago and i honestly didnt feel like reviewing it a final time, so if there are any mistakes i apologize. im just too exhausted lol hope you enjoy! :)

Gunfire, screams, alarms, explosions. These are just some of the few sounds that he had become accustomed to. What he wish he wasn’t accustomed to is being tied up to a chair and imprisoned by the enemy. He had to get out, now. _I hope this works,_ he thought to himself.

 

 _One. Two. Three!_ Using all his strength, he maneuvered himself into a front flip and slammed the chair onto the floor, causing it to break. It actually worked this time! “And of course, when it works, no one is around to see it,” he said while untying his himself.

 

The gunfire ceased, and the door leading to the hallway was beginning to open. Leon rushed to take cover by the wall, and as the person who opened the door walked in, he went to land a blow. At least, that was his intention. Next thing he knows is pain coming from his backside and he’s staring up at the ceiling. “So cute,” was all he heard.

 

His vision was slightly blurry due to the blow to his head, but the first thing he could make out was red. Then it dawned on him. “Ada?”

 

She chuckled. “Yep. Glad to see you’re alright.”

 

“Leon!” another female voice called. He looked over to the doorway as three more people entered the room: Sherry, Helena, and that Jake kid. “You’re alright!” Sherry exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said as Helena helped him up and handed him a gun.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt this reunion,” Jake started, “but were on a boat full of these freaks and we have no escape plan. Any ideas?”

 

They all paused for a moment, each deep in thought on a way to escape this ordeal they found themselves in. “Well, the ship has a self destruct mechanism we could activate,” Ada said.

 

“So blow ourselves up? That’s your plan?” Jake sneered. “How about one that doesn’t involve us dying?”

 

Sherry went to put a hand on Jake to calm him down. “Jake-”

 

“No, that’s good,” Helena said. “It’s an aircraft carrier, there’s gotta be something we could steal to get out of here.”

 

“It’ll be too difficult to escape with all these J’avo.We’re gonna have to take down as many as we can and take out their weapon systems for this to work.”

 

“Afraid of a little challenge, Leon?”

 

Leon turned his head to face Ada. She was wearing her famous smirk, and he knew he couldn’t let her win this one. “Alright” he said as he checked the ammo in his weapon. “Ladies first,” he said as he gestured towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“Alpha to HQ, we’ve reached the lower levels.”

 

_“Copy that Lieutenant.”_

 

It seems as if they have been wandering aimlessly down countless hallways, encountering a great deal of J’avo. It was now just Chris, Jill, Piers, Claire and a couple rookies from Alpha. The rest had been taken down by the J’avo.

 

Chris hates this. He hates that his friends were captured. He hates that Jill allowed his sister to come along to rescue them. He hates that he can’t protect his team anymore. He hates that anyone that comes close to him gets hurt. He hates the sick people in the world that created all of this tragedy and destruction. But most of all, he hates him, the one who started it all: Wesker.

 

If only he wasn’t so naive back in S.T.A.R.S., he could have seen who Wesker really was. Then again, Wesker was a master of deceit. Even if Chris was close to him, there would have been no way he could have discovered him for who he really was…

 

“Chris?”

 

Claire’s voice took him away from his thoughts. He turned to see her with a worried expression on her face. “Are you okay?” Chris asked concerned.

 

“I’m fine,” she chuckled, “but are you? You’re zoning out. Just because it’s calm now doesn’t mean any second those things could be on us again.”

 

“Sorry, I was just-”

 

_“Enemies sighted! Take cover!”_

 

In an instant, Chris had tackled Claire out of the hallway into one of the rooms. Gunfire ensued, one of the rookies came through comms complaining about the J’avo while Jill ordered him to shut up and kill them.

 

What they didn’t expect however, was another party was attacking the J’avo from the other end of the hall. “We have a third party here,” Jill said over comms. “I repeat! Third party on board!”

 

Chris ducked out from his cover and opened fire. Once the J’avo were down, Jill peered out of cover. “This is Agent Valentine from the B.S.A.A. Drop your weapons and show yourselves!”

 

Claire now came back out into the hall at the same moment the others decided to come out from their cover. She saw him right away, and he saw her as well.

 

“Leon!” “Claire!” They yelled over each other.They ran to embrace each other while Chris also came to approach the others, noticing that Sherry, Helena and Jake were with him. “Claire?!” Sherry shouted, confused and pleasantly surprised, sprinting over to interrupt her and Leon’s hug. Instead of breaking their hug, though, Claire just pulled Sherry into their embrace.

 

“Aw, a family reunion. How sweet,” Ada said coming out from the corner.

 

Immediately, Chris and Piers raised their weapons to her. “Wong? We saw you die!” Piers yelled.

 

“In case you fail to recognize that I’m standing right here in front of you, that wasn’t me.”

 

“Chris,” Leon came standing between Ada and him. “It’s a long story. Trust me, I don’t have my head wrapped around it yet. But it wasn’t her and we need her to get out of here.”

 

Chris still didn’t lower his weapon, and neither did Piers. It wasn’t until Jill placed a hand on his shoulder did he look away from Ada. “Chris, it’s okay.”

 

That’s all she needed to say. It was something so simple, but Jill, along with Claire, could say the simplest things and still win over Chris. Maybe it’s because he and Jill have been through so much together. Taking down Umbrella, the Spencer Mansion, even before that. They have come to know each other inside and out, and she knew just how to get her way with him. He hated that, too.

 

Reluctantly, he put down his weapon. “Fine.” Piers followed Chris’s motion.

 

“Well this is fun, all of us here together,” Jake said, “but how about we stop with the chit chat and get off this damn boat?”

 

“Our team is above deck. We just have to get up there and signal the pilots for pick up,” Jill said.

 

“Unfortunately, it isn’t that simple,” Ada said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :) next chapter up in a week!


	4. Bloodshed Befalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a couple days late to update!

After explaining the situation vaguely, as Ada always has, the group started walking through the ship’s corridors and head back above deck, their goal to reach the ship’s bridge. Leon and Chris were leading the group.

“Do you trust her?” Chris asked Leon.

“I do. I know it seems that I shouldn’t, but Ada is not the enemy.”

“She’s not an ally either,” Jill chimed in from behind the two.

“Let’s just keep moving.”

So they did. They navigated through the corridors that had the least amount of J’avo. Sure, they knew they were on alert, but no point in wasting ammo and energy. The plan was simple: get Ada to the ship’s bridge, activate the self-destruct mechanism, and get off before it explodes. _Too easy_ Piers thought to himself. “Piers?”

He looked to his right to see Sherry. “Yes ma’am?”

She chuckled. “Sherry is fine. I just wanted to say thank you for coming for us.”

“I’m just doing my job, ma’am - uh, Sherry. Plus, if Muller dies, then everything we worked for, everyone who died, it  will have been all for nothing.”

Sherry nodded. “You’re right.

“So,” Jake started. “You’re Redfield’s sister? Claire? Gotta say, you don’t look how I imagined.”

Claire laughed. “What, were you expecting me to be six feet tall and have muscles bulging out of my shirt? And, by the way, thank you for keeping Sherry safe.”

“Ha, she’s the one who’s been keeping me safe," he said, a smiling forming on his face.

Claire smiled and didn’t look away for a while. He finally noticed her staring and looked over, a scowl taking over his smile. “What?”

“She’s lucky to have you.”

Jake was shocked. They’ve known each other for about ten minutes, and she can see right through him, but he acted unbothered, or tried to. “She’s lucky to have you, too,” he said as casually as he could.

As the ensemble presumed, getting to the bridge was tricky. Taking the J’avo down wasn’t the problem. It’s when the J’avo mutated that there was an issue. Unfortunately for them, two J’avo they had shot during their most recent clash had mutated into Napads. “Shit!” Chris yelled.

Luckily, they were currently at the entryway to the bridge, which means that they can lure the Napads out onto deck. “Jake!” Leon called. “Help me lure them outside. Ada, try to sneak around the rest of them!”

Jake fired a couple shots at the two of them. “You like that assholes?”

The Napads were growing angry and one of them started to charge Jake. Jake was ready to dodge its attack, but a shot rang out, and knocked the Napads shell off. Jake turned to see Piers reloading his anti-material rifle. “Looks like you saved the day again, huh?”

“Shut up and kill these things!”

“I’m throwing a flash!” Sherry yelled.

They all dove for cover. The grenade went off, and the nearby J’avo began groaning in confusion, some flailing their swords about. “Feel like getting your hands dirty?” Jill asked.

Helena smirked. “Always.”

They jumped out from their cover and charged them while they were still blinded. Helena grabbed one by it’s shoulder, pulled herself up, swung around its neck and threw him to the ground. Jill knocked another one off its feet and performed a double knee drop. The one rookie, Shane, just looked on in awe as the duo continued to destroy anything in their path.

There were only two left now. Jill and Helena were ready to charge, but Claire decided to swoop in, high kicking one, while slitting the others throat. She then stabbed the one that had been kicked to the ground. Claire looked up at them. “What? I can’t let you gals have all the fun!”

Meanwhile, Leon, Jake and the other rookie were trying to take down the final Napad. Piers was ready to fire at it, when two J’avo snuck up and grabbed a hold of him. “Fuck!” A third one was closing in on him with a sword. He kicked the sword out of the third one’s hand, and headbutted one of the one’s holding his arm. With one arm free, he punched the other one.

It was as Chris appeared out of thin air. He shot a whole magazine into one and performed a neck breaker on the other. Piers grabbed the one he headbutted, kicked his legs in so he fell to his knees, and executed a backbreaker. “Thanks, Captain.”

“We lost all of Alpha Team. I can’t lose you too.” Chris said. They held their stare for a bit longer than they normally would, at least until Jake’s voice pulled their attention away from each other.

“Hey, puppy!” Jake yelled while backflipping away from the Napads attack. It seems another one had mutated as well. “Anytime today!”

Piers reached down for his rifle that he dropped, while Chris went after the Napad. He wasn’t fast enough, however. The Napad had charged the rookie with Jake and knocked him on his back. The Napad raised his arms up and slammed them into his head.

“NO!” Chris yelled.

Piers shot off its shell, and Chris was so angry that he dropped his rifle and started punching the Napad, and he couldn’t stop. Even after it was dead, he didn’t stop. Why does the B.S.A.A. keep assigning him a new team? Can’t they see he is no longer fit to lead? _WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND ME DIE?_ Even back to the time in the Spencer Mansion, Chris couldn’t save Richard. Claire suffered through Raccoon City because she was looking for him.  He couldn’t save Andy or Finn. Jill jumped out of a window for him. Sheva was ready to fall out a plane for him. Piers constantly put himself in danger trying to protect him. It needed to stop. It had to stop.

“Chris!”

Piers finally pulled Chris off the Napad, Leon right by him. All he could feel was rage, anger. He was panting, teeth gritting. There was just so much noise all of a sudden. Voices yelling: _Get a hold of yourself! Captain, come on!_ Then _his_ voice came into his head with his mischievous laugh. _You are nothing, Christopher._

He snapped back to reality after Leon punched him. “Sorry buddy, but we need you here.”

“Nivans!” Jake yelled. “There’s still another one!”

“Damn it.” So Piers turned around and got the Napad in his sights. “Fuck you,” he said to the Napad.

He fired, the shell breaking off and the Napad shrieking in agony. “All yours Muller!” He shouted as he returned to Chris.

He placed his hands on both sides of Chris’s face. “Captain, are you back? You good?”

“I’m fine,” he said pushing Piers away and returning to the fight.

Amongst all the fighting, after Sherry finished off a J’avo by slamming his head down, she noticed someone was missing. “Where’s Ada?” Sherry asked.

* * *

“Seems the BSAA are more skillful than I thought,” the woman said. 

She chuckled and walked towards her crew. “How are our weapon defense systems?” asked to the crew.

“The BSAA have taken out all our anti-aircraft guns. They have taken over the top deck. I’m not sure if there is anything left to do except get off this ship.”

She glared at the man for a long second. “Hmph,” is all she said, before she pulled out her handgun and shot him point blank in the face. “Anyone else have stupid ideas?” she asked looking at the small amount of blood that had now stained her blue dress.

The remainder of her crew stood frozen. “Good. You,” she said to the nearest crew member, “bring me Simmons” He immediately left the room. “Now, how about we really test what our little friends are capable of. To make things a little more interesting,” she presses a button on a panel, “I’ll allow them to become acquainted with my special friends.”

“More special than me?”

The woman in blue turned to see the woman in red, finally standing face to face, each wearing their own devilish smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Chapter 5 update is planned on 10/29. If I finish editing the rest of this story shortly, I may post two chapters, not guaranteed though. If not, maybe I'll update chapter 6 a few days earlier than I normally would. Also not sure if I should condense everything into chapter 7 so there may be an eighth. I don't know why I am rambling lol have a good day, spread some love! :)


	5. An Old 'Friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update last week! I did not have access to my computer. Since I couldn't update, I changed a few things and slightly extended the chapter, but unfortunately it ends with somewhat of a cliff hanger (kinda, not really, idk you might hate it). Anyway, here ya go!

More and more J’avo began to appear, making the fighting a bit more difficult. Leon, Helena, and Jill decided to follow after Ada and head for the bridge, while the rest engage with the J’avo. The whole group heading to the bridge would likely lead to them becoming trapped in an enclosed space.

They had taken out enough J’avo that the others were scared away, leaving them a minute of breathing room before the next wave. They had lost contact with Bravo team, which meant something went wrong. “HQ this is Piers Nivans, what’s the status on Bravo?”

“ _Unconfirmed. We haven’t been able to reach them. Sending in Charlie now.”_

“Roger that, HQ.”

“Something doesn’t feel right about this,” Chris says.

Then an all too familiar roar could be heard in the distance. “Are you fucking kidding?” Jake complained.

“Crap,”Sherry huffed.

“What was that?” Claire asks.

Sherry didn’t even have to respond, as a nearby BSAA chopper came into their sights with a large B.O.W. on it. The chopper was in flames, spiraling out of control, and the large creature, with a claw for one arm, jumped off onto the deck of the carrier, the chopper crashing into the sea.

“Well, this just got ten times worse.”

“A friend of yours, I assume?” Claire asks Jake.

“Maybe to him. This bastard doesn’t give up easy.”

“He’s been after me and Jake since Edonia six months ago,” Sherry said to Claire.

“HQ, this is Captain Redfield, we need immediate back up!”

_“Bravo Team is still unresponsive, and Charlie has crashed. We’ll get reinforcements as soon as we can.”_

The B.O.W. let out a loud roar and began to charge the group. “Five against one? Seems fair right?” Jake joked.

“Shut the hell up, Muller!” Piers yells. “Just point your gun and kill it!”

“Everyone, spread out!” Chris ordered. “Claire, stay with Piers, and Jake take Sherry!”

“Captain, I - ”

“Go!”

It was getting closer now. The group began to split off, albeit reluctantly, while Chris was hoping he could distract the B.O.W. from the others. He started firing his assault rifle at it, the bullets seeming to have no affect on him other than making him angrier. As the B.O.W. was about to grab him, Chris dove out of the way and began to run. “Piers, aim for its head!”

“Roger that, Captain!”

Chris kept running away from the beast, jumping over and sliding under obstacles as it kept coming after him. That is, until Jake and Sherry decided to swoop in, firing a few rounds at it. “You miss us, you ugly sack of shit?”

“The hell are you doing?”

“Helping your ass,” Jake replied.

The creature let out a large roar as a bullet from Piers’ anti-material rifle had connected with its head. Chris turned to see Piers standing on top of one of the shipping crates, and Claire next to him shooting any J’avo that got too close. “Nice shooting, Piers.”

“Thanks, Captain,” he replied over comms.

But it wasn’t over yet. The B.O.W. wasn’t too affected by this. “Let’s finish this already,” Jake said.

 

* * *

 

“Well, well. Look who finally caught up,” the woman in blue chuckled.

Ada and her doppelganger, face to face at last. Despite being an evil and sadistic woman, Ada could actually feel sorry for her to be caught up in Simmon’s games. After all, if it weren’t for him, she would have never become this monster.

“It wasn’t too difficult to follow your messy trail, _Carla_ ,” Ada emphasized. “Although Simmons is irrational and absurd, he’s not as sloppy as you.”

“ _I’m_ the REAL Ada!” Carla yelled. She was losing it. She was able to pretend that everything was fine for so long, but she couldn’t hide her frustration any longer. “ _You_ are the fake! I’ll make sure you die where you stand!”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ada asked, not phased at all by Carla’s outburst.

Ada didn't have to wait long to get her answer, as she saw someone dragging a prisoner into the room. The prisoner was thrown onto the ground and she immediately recognized the man. It was Simmons.

“Simmons?”

Simmons looked up to see both Ada’s standing and staring at him. “Wha-?”

“Shut up,” Carla said. She then immediately pulled out a gun of some sort and fired at Simmons. That was no ordinary gun, Ada noticed. “Ah!” Simmons shrieked out in pain. “What...did you...do?”

“I’m just giving you exactly what you gave me.” Then, Carla turned her attention back to Ada. She went to pull out her handgun to fire at Ada, but Ada dodged the bullets with ease. The crew began to duck out of the way for cover and flee the room to avoid the skirmish that was about to ensue. “What’s the matter?” Carla taunted. “Afraid of a little fight?”

Carla scanned the room, not entirely sure where Ada had moved to. She found her answer when a foot connected with her back, sending her straight onto the floor. “No, but you should be,” Ada said.

Ada quickly kicked the gun out of Carla’s reach. Carla maneuvered herself back into a standing position, and the two women began to ensue in hand to hand combat.

* * *

The trio were finding it much easier to navigate through the ship with less people. If engaging with the J’avo could be avoided, they snuck around them. They didn’t always get that luxury, however, as five J’avo had noticed them sneaking out of a stairway. “Shit,” Helena cursed.

Jill was fast and threw an incendiary grenade at them, burning them all in an instant. “God, I love those things,” she said. “How much further until we reach the bridge?”

“Should be through that doorway at the end of the hall and up the steps,” Leon answered. “Come on.”

Leon had been right. When they got to the bridge, they were shocked to see Ada and the imposter battling it out with each other. Leon and Jill aimed their weapons to try and sneak a shot, but the real Ada was too close, and they didn’t want to risk it. Helena, in the meantime, noticed a familiar face on the floor not too far from them. “Simmons!”

Ada had finally knocked Carla onto the ground and aimed her machine pistol right in her face. “It’s over, Carla.”

“You’re right. It is,” Carla spoke. “You won’t make it off the carrier alive. Neither will your BSAA buddies.”

 _“Jill!”_ Chris screamed over comms. _“We need help now! Bravo and Charlie teams were taken out, and we’ve got a large BOW out here! The five of us can’t take on it and the J’avo alone!”_

“Copy that, Chris. We’ve just apprehended Ada’s imposter.”

A gunshot disturbed everyone. Helena had shot Simmons, but she didn’t stop at one. She emptied her entire clip into his head. “That’s for my sister,” she breathed out.

Carla used this distraction to kick Ada’s gun away and knocked Leon off his feet. Jill went to kick her back down, but Carla anticipated this, grabbed her leg, and flipped her to the ground. She started to run, but was forcefully sent face first to the floor, a sharp pain shooting through her. Ada had managed to land a couple bullets in her back. “Ugh...you got me…” she said weakly, rolling over.

“Ada, set the self-destruct,” Jill spoke. “Chris, any word on reinforcements?”

“ _No, but we could REALLY use help out here!”_

“We’re on our way now.”

Leon had stood near the doppelganger, amazed and terrified how exactly she looked like Ada.

“Once I activate it, we may have only five or ten minutes at the most to get off of here,” Ada said. “You sure about this?”

This is not the first time any of them were willing to die for the cause. Chris and Jill have risked their lives countless times for each other and the world. Leon was given missions over and over again and any one of them could have been his last. Hell, any of them could have died back in Racoon. Leon, Claire, Ada, Jill, even Sherry had been there. To die fighting to protect the world wasn’t such a bad way to go. “If the ship is carrying what you told us, then we need to destroy it before it’s released. Do it,” Leon says.

“Come on, we have to go help the others. God knows what is down there,” Jill said, rushing to leave the room, Helena following her.

“I’ll catch up when I can,” Ada said.

“Be careful, Ada.”

She chuckled. “Says the one who I’ve had to save multiple times. Go, I won’t be long.”

Leon started out of the room, taking one last glance at Ada’s doppelganger on his way out, now lying dead on the floor.

 

* * *

 

“Let them go!”

This B.O.W. was really difficult to face without backup. It had Jake contained in the cage on his back, Sherry in his claw arm, and held Chris by his face with his normal hand, each of them groaning and trying to fight their way free. Claire and Piers had become surrounded by J’avo on the shipping container that had been using as Pier’s sniper nest, but they weren’t about to let that stop them. After stomping on a J’avo’s head, Piers placed a remote bomb on the the container. “We have to get off here!” he yelled.

They fired their weapons in the same direction of the crowd, charging through them as fast as they could, leaping off the container. Upon their somewhat messy landing, Piers clicked the remote and the container had exploded, killing the J’avo with it. “Come on, we have to help them!” Claire said as she started running toward the B.O.W.

“Claire, wait!” Piers yelled after her, but she’s just as stubborn has her brother and kept on running.

Knowing they might not make it there in time, and not caring if any J’avo might sneak up on him, Piers aimed his anti-material rifle at the large beast’s head, hoping another shot would loosen the grip on his comrades.

Claire began to fire at it out of anger, hoping that it’s attention on her would cause it to forget about the trio it currently held hostage. And it worked, the B.O.W. turned to her and roared in anger. What Claire didn’t anticipate was the small blonde in his grasp to be thrown in her direction. Sherry let out a yell as she was flung into the redhead, both collapsing onto the ground.

“Sherry!” Jake yelled out in frustration, unable to do anything to help her.

Then the B.O.W. let out a shriek of pain, Piers’s bullet connecting with its face once more, which caused it to release Chris. Chris was quick to his feet, rushing around to the back of the B.O.W. trying to release Jake from his confinement. “Hold on! I’ll get you out.”

“Hurry up!”

Claire and Sherry were both groaning in pain. “You okay?” Claire asked wearily, moving slowly to sit up.

“I think so,” Sherry got out, holding her sides. “Sorry about that.”

Chris had managed to bust open Jake’s cage, allowing him to pull himself free. “I hate this fucker,” he said when he landed on his feet.

“ _HQ to Alpha Team, we’ve been informed of a chopper en route about five minutes out. Hold out as long as you can!”_

“Copy that, HQ,” Piers said rushing over to the bruised duo. “You alright?”

“We’re fine, help them!” Claire yelled gesturing to Chris and Jake.

The B.O.W. was now regaining his composure, ready for his next assault.

“Chris!” a voice yelled, followed by gunshots hitting the B.O.W.

“Him again?”

Jill, Leon and Helena finally got out here to help them. “About damn time!” Jake yelled running over in Sherry’s direction.

“You’ve seen him before?” Chris asked.

“Yeah,” Leon said. “In China. We fought him with Sherry and Jake, thought he was dead.”

“Apparently not,” Chris groaned.

“How are they?” Jake asked Piers while running past each other.

“They seem alright, just a little weary," he responded looking over the two of them still regaining their focus. 

Finally shaking off the pain, the B.O.W. was ready to fight once more and began to charge at the crowd. “Look out!”

Following Chris’s warning, everyone maneuvered themselves out of the B.O.W.’s path. All but one of them whose attention was elsewhere. A pain filled scream was heard as the beast collided with the agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you might or might not hate me after that, but if you didn't, you might now, cause there is a 99% chance I will not be able to update next weekend :( BUT I will update it sometime next week (like a 11/15 or around there). Anyway, hope you enjoyed, have a good day :)


	6. Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I FELL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH, but there are many reasons. The two main ones are 1. my laptop's motherboard fried and all of my work was on it. I had to wait to recover it all (idk how any of that works, im not a techy) and 2. personal shit happened again. I HOPE that life doesnt get in the way again because I REALLY wanna wrap up all my fics cause I havent touched them in forever! (one since last may, yeesh) anyway, heres CHAPTER 6! Im working my ass off to have the final chapter up ASAP. I was gonna try to wait to upload both together but I felt an update was LONG OVERDUE. thanks for waiting, i am so sorry once again. please look over any errors and please enjoy :)

The agent opened his eyes sluggishly to see the large beast raised with his arms over its head, preparing to slam down and finish him. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and his surroundings were a blur. He could hear voices, screaming and yelling, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“Shit!”

“No!”

_ “PIERS!” _

Piers opened his eyes once more, able to actually keep them open now, only to realize he wasn’t dead yet. He realized he was being dragged away and that a certain redhead was going hand to hand with the B.O.W. that had almost crushed him while others shot it from a distance. He looked above him to see two grunting females struggling to pull him away. 

_ “Get away from it, now!”  _ Ada ordered through comms.

Everyone engaging with the creature fell back as ordered, although Leon had to drag Chris away from the B.O.W., only to watch it explode right in front of their eyes.

Leon turned to see Ada dropping an RPG to the ground and using her grapple gun to transport herself over to the group.

“Claire! Piers!” Chris dashed over to them as fast as he could. He knew bringing Claire along wasn’t a good idea.

“Piers, you okay?” Claire asked kneeling beside the man lying on the ground. All she got in response was a few grunts and mumbles.

“Everyone, cover them!” Jill ordered, the agents forming a perimeter around their injured teammates. 

“Claire you alright?” Chris knelt next to his sister and his first lieutenant, unable to hide his concern in his voice. “Piers? Piers! Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Piers let out in a groan.

“The kid’s tough,” Leon mused.

“You okay, supergirl?” Jake asked Sherry, receiving a nod in reply.

“Help better be on the way,” Ada spoke up in between firing at the enemy, “Cause we have at most six minutes until we blow up.”

“Four minutes out.”

Their brief moment of reprieve had come to an end. The remaining J’avo, maybe a hundred or so, were swarming and surrounding them on all sides. J’avo with swords, J’avo with guns, J’avo with mutated limbs, Napads, Strelats, every single one left on the ship here in front of them. The nine of them formed a circle, even Piers, Claire, and Sherry, who were ignoring Chris’s orders, reloading their weapons and preparing themselves for the onslaught. 

This was it. They either fought long enough to escape and live to fight another day, or their fight against bioterror would come to its end. The idea of death was difficult to comprehend, but at least they would be dying with those they have come to know and admire.

Some were comrades. Some were siblings. Some were friends. Some were in love. Above all, they were family, whether they realize it or not.

“Open fire!”

An echo of gunfire filled the air as the battle had begun. The group were shooting them as fast as they could before they got too close. Unfortunately, when the enemies fell, they just got back up again. Eventually, they had to start using hand to hand combat as they couldn’t hold them off any longer. 

Jill would kick one into Chris’ direction for him to slice its throat, while Jake was knocking them down in quick swift motions, moving faster than a bullet. Claire would knock them on the ground and proceed to stab them and Sherry picked up one of the fallen stun rods and started to shock the ones that got too close. Even though they were doing a decent job defending themselves, they knew their success wouldn’t last forever, and they just might meet their  tragic demise.

 

* * *

“I see the carrier now! Rebecca, make sure everyone is ready!

“Copy that, Barry!”

The small team started to double check their weapons and ammunition. The BSAA had many members from different branches sent to China for it was a horrific disaster. When Barry had learned Chris’ team was in trouble, he gathered everyone he could find. Along with the former S.T.A.R.S. members, there was Sheva Alomar, who helped defeat Wesker in Africa, Parker, Quint, Keith, and a couple of BSAA agents who were willing to help. 

“Don’t worry Chris, were here.”  
  


* * *

 

“Two minutes left!” Ada shouted as loud as she could after swinging around a J’avo.

Everyone continued to fight as if it was going to make a difference, but deep down, they knew that this was probably it. They weren’t going to make it off this carrier. Their fight against bioterror had come to an end.

“It’s been an honor to serve with you all,” Chris said, hoping that everyone had heard him through their comms. 

_“Don’t give up hope just yet!”_ a familiar voice came through their comms. 

They group turned to see a chopper approach the carrier, hovering next to one of the shipping containers. The rear door dropped open to reveal familiar agents rushing out to open fire on the enemies surrounding their comrades.

“ _Chris!”_ Sheva came through over comms. _“Make your way over here, we’ll clear a path!”_

“Got it!”

When a big enough space opened up in the circle of enemies, which still wasn't quite big, Chris had ordered for everyone to make a run for it. Leon led the group, everyone following, and Chirs taking the rear, making sure everyone made it.

They had boosted each other and climbed their way on top of the shipping container, boarding the chopper as they did so. One of the flying J’avo came out of nowhere and while Jill had just made it onto the container, she was knocked back down, her head colliding hard with the deck.

“JILL!” Chris screamed. 

Sheva, Rebecca and the others immediately began to provide cover fire while Claire and Leon jumped back down to aid Chris. Chris quickly picked her up bridal style while his sister and friend protected him.

“ _ Thirty seconds! _ ” Ada yelled through comms. 

Chris quickly handed Jill up to Parker and Jake, the latter carrying her onto the chopper, while Chris gave Claire a boost up, Leon and him quickly climbing up after her.

_ “Twenty seconds!” _

“Go! Go!” Chris yelled as the remaining agents boarded the chopper, Barry taking off as soon as the door closed.

“ _ Ten seconds!” _

Then it happened. The ship began to combust, flames raging all throughout the carrier. It split in its midsection, and slowly started to sink, the front end tilting towards the sky. The J’avo on board were all annihilated.

Everyone had just sat there in silence, processing what they were seeing and what had just happened. Rebecca had started making her rounds treating those that were down there, starting with Jill, who had come to. Chris rushed over to check on her ensuring she was fine, then to Claire. “Claire, you okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathed out quietly, staring forward. “It was intense. But mission accomplished,” she said as she turned to face her brother. “Good work, Captain.”

He gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and ruffled her hair. “Don’t get used to this, you aren’t coming on one of my missions  _ ever  _ again.”

“Alright,” she chuckled and agreed. “Now why don’t you let me sleep and you go talk to your lieutenant. You have a lot to discuss.”

Chris frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

Claire smiled and laughed lightly. “Relax, just go.”

Chris stared at her a moment longer before making his way through the chopper, checking on everyone who was on the carrier and thanking the ones who came to their rescue. He finally made it over to Piers. “How you doing Piers?”

Piers looked up at his captain. “I’m good, Captain. Just need a good night’s sleep and I’ll be fine. What about you?”

Chris moved to sit next to him. “I’m fine.”

Silence fell over the pair, Chris not knowing what to say to the other. He managed to glance towards Claire, who was giving him some sort of glare while pausing from a conversation she was having with Sherry and Leon. She motioned her head towards Piers and he was still confused.

“Captain.” Piers broke Chris out of his trance. Chris turned to look over at him, but didn’t realize how close he had gotten into the others face. Their noses were practically touching, and they could feel each others warm breath on their skin. Chris didn’t look away, and neither did Piers. At some point, Chris didn’t know if he had leaned in or if it was Piers, their lips had ended up meeting. Piers had moved a hand up to cup Chris’ face and felt a hand on the back of his neck. Not caring that they were both covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, they continued to explore each other’s mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm gonna get the next chapter up ASAP. same with the other fics. I'm tired of leaving them sititng.


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, its finally done. hope you enjoy this last chapter!

He had fallen asleep for about an hour before he woke up to someone hitting him on his shoulder. Leon opened his eyes to see Claire resting peacefully to his right, so she wasn’t the one to wake him. He looked forward to see Ada standing there, a data chip in her hand. “Here,” she said.

“What’s this?” the blonde agent asked asked, taking the data chip.

“Files on Simmons, Carla, Haos, the C-virus, everything you and your B.S.A.A. buddies need.”

“Why are you giving it to me?” Leon asked, confused as to why she didn’t feel the need to hold onto it any longer. 

She didn’t reply to him, just smirked and waved. He put the chip in his pocket, slowly got up not to wake Claire, and started following Ada to the back of the chopper. He noticed everyone else around him had fallen asleep as well, exhaustion taking over their bodies. 

The feeling of moving air turned his attention to where Ada had gone. The back door of the chopper was opening, and there was Ada with a parachute on her back. She turned one last time to face him, and she offered him a salute before diving out of the chopper.

“Ada!” he called after her, but it was of no use. She was gone. 

The commotion had caused the others to wake up. Chris made his way over to Leon and pressed the button to close the door. “What happened?”

Leon didn’t say anything. He just moved back to his seat and sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

Once they had reached the nearest B.S.A.A. facility, Chris had ordered everyone to get examined by the medical staff. Currently, he was waiting in a room that was given to Claire and Jill. “So, how are they doc?”

“We’ve take some x-rays and run some tests, but as far as I can tell, there’s nothing life threatening. Ms. Redfield has a broken wrist and a sprained ankle, but she’ll recover in no time. Ms. Valentine has received a concussion from hitting her head. We want to make sure there’s no bleeding, but she’ll need plenty of bed rest. I’ll go check on the tests right now.”

The doctor excused himself, and Chris made his way over to the pair. “Bed rest huh? Now you have time to catch up on your paperwork,” Chris teased.

“At least when I hit my head, I didn’t go missing for six months” Jill joked.

God, Jill was lucky she was his best friend. Otherwise he would have punched whoever said that.

“Hey!” Claire yelled. “How come you’re all chipper with her, but you yell at me?”

“Oh, don’t worry. She’s gonna be put through hell for bringing you along with us. And you’re my baby sister, I’m supposed to yell at you”! Chris said, ruffling Claire’s hair. “ Alright, I’m gonna go check on the others. Get some rest,” Chris ordered.

“Yes, sir!” the two girls said in unison, chuckling afterwards.

* * *

 

After being cleared by the doctors, Sherry got some bandages and stitches and proceeded to find where Jake was. Now that he was in a secure location, they could finally create a cure for the C-virus. She just hoped he wasn’t being prodded all day like they were in China for six months. 

Aftering getting the security clearance from a B.S.A.A. agent, he escorted her to Jake’s private quarters. She opened the door to find Jake laying on his bed, shirtless. A moment of deja vu flashed through her mind. “Just like China, huh?” Sherry joked.

‘Yeah,” Jake chuckled. “You gonna come in or just stand there?”

She came inside and sat down on the bed next to him. “So what have they told you?”

Jake sat up from his position. “Well, they said they want me here for at least a week, but it could be a bit longer than that. It’s gonna suck, but hell, it’s better than China.”

Sherry nodded and then silence fell upon them. They didn’t really know what to say to each other. After all this time, this was the most normal situation they found themselves in together, and they weren’t used to this atmosphere. There was no danger, they didn’t have to try and escape, they didn’t have to fight anyone. 

“Supergirl,” Jake spoke up.

Sherry turned to look at him, and they just sat there, gazing at one another. Finally, Jake took the initiative and kissed her. It was slow and quick, but it was passionate. When they broke apart, they just stared at each other and smiled.

* * *

“Leon!”

Leon looked to see Chris heading in his direction. “Hey, Chris. How are they?”

“Bruised, but they’ll survive. And you?”

“Ah, you know how it is. We’ve been through worse...How long do you think you can keep doing this?”

Chris stared at him for a moment, trying to process what to say. “I’m not sure. I never plan that far ahead,” he chuckled, Leon joining in. “Alright, I’m gonna go see Barry. Claire’s down the hall if you wanna see her.” 

“Thanks, Chris.”

The two gave each other a quick hug. They didn’t care what people thought. They had both been through hell, seen things that would scar them for life. They were best friends, they were brothers. They would always have each other to lean on no matter what.

“Hey, Leon.” Chris called out after they began to walk away.

Leon turned and raised an eyebrow. “You hurt her, and I’ll kill you.” 

Chris’s tone was dead serious, but he said it with a slight smile, knowing Leon would never do that. Leon nodded and went to find Claire.

It didn’t take him long. He knocked on the door and entered, seeing Claire lying in bed, and Jill asleep in the other bed. “Hey, Redfield.”

“Leon,” Claire said, sitting up. “Hey.”

Leon moved to sit in the chair next to her bed. They asked each other how they were, making sure they were both alright. Leon filled Claire in on how Sherry and the others were. They joked, they laughed, they smiled. Eventually, Leon leaned down to kiss Claire. When they pulled apart, she just stared at him. “Was I not supposed to do that?” Leon asked.

“No, it’s fine,” Claire laughed. “But I just want to make sure this is what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know Ada means something to you,” Claire said. “And that’s okay. Steve...Steve still holds a spot in my heart, and probably always will. But that doesn’t mean there isn’t room for you, too. What I’m trying to say is...it’s okay if you have feelings for her. You two have been through so much together, and-”

“So have we, Claire,” Leon interrupted. “You mean more to me than her. I won’t lie you to you, I do have feelings for her...but you are the one I want to be with.”

He cupped her face in his hands and went in to kiss her again.

* * *

 

Chris seemed to have walked through an endless amount of corridors before he finally found the room he had been looking for. Piers’ room.

He walked in to see him lying topless on his bed, a nurse checking on his IV’s. Chris couldn’t help but examine every part of the man’s torso. They were a lot of scars on his body, just like on his own. Exercise and working out made their bodies look great, but the constant battle with bioterrorism offered them new wounds and scars constantly. It wasn’t long before Piers noticed Chris. “Hey, captain.”

“Hey,” he said as he walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The nurse said she would check with the doctor and excused herself.

The two didn’t know what to say, just sitting there in silence, rubbing their necks, tapping their foot on the floor, thumping their fingers. 

“Look,” Chris broke the silence first. “When I lost my memory, I forgot everything. I forgot Claire, Jill, my parents...even you. But you spent six months trying to find me. An angry, miserable drunk. You brought me back, you helped me find myself. I just wanted to say thank you. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

“Well, we needed you, Captain.  _ I  _ needed you. Without you, the B.S.A.A. means nothing. I would have spent years trying to find you if I had to.”

Chris placed a hand on Piers’ leg and smiled. Then the silence returned into the room. It was like they both wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. Chris decided he had to, now or never. Just get it off his chest. “Piers…”

Piers looked up and met Chris’ gaze. “I remember before Edonia...I…well, I liked you. Alot. I never acted on it because I’m your captain, it wouldn’t have been appropriate. Also...Wesker was more than just my captain and enemy. There was a time, back in my S.T.A.R.S. days when we were an item. I was too blind to see how he was verbally abusive and hiding things from me and acting strange. So, I tried not to get involved with anyone else. Yet, you somehow broke down the wall I put up. But I lost you when my memory was erased, and I could have lost you today. So what I’m trying to say is-”

Chris was interrupted when a pair of lips had found their way to his own. Piers was grabbing at Chris’ shirt, pulling him closer. Chris instinctively put his hands on Piers’ waist. 

After they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another. “If I’m being completely honest, Captain...I think I’ve had feelings for you the minute you came to recruit me. I don’t care about the past, it’s over and done with. I want to look forward. I don’t want to waste any more time. I wanna be with you.”

Chris just smiled and leaned in to kiss Piers again.

* * *

 

The next day, everyone had gathered in the nearest bar to celebrate. Barry was passing beers around to everyone, Chris opting with water, Jake as well since he wasn’t allowed to drink. Claire was leaning against Leon, Jill and Rebecca catching up with each other. Piers was sitting on Chris’ lap, not caring what anyone thought, while making friends with Sheva, and Sherry and Jake were holding hands while having a conversation. 

“Alright, I just want to say this real quick,” Leon said standing up in the middle of the circle they had made. “I know we head back to the States tomorrow, so let’s live up tonight. We don’t get enough breaks in our line of work. I offer my gratitude to the B.S.A.A., Claire, and everyone who had come to save our asses. I thank Helena for sticking with me through this huge mess, and to our rookies, Sherry and Jake, welcome to the club,” he said, raising his beer in the air. Everyone cheered and took a swig. 

Every single person in this group had suffered losses from bio-terror. They all had contributed to fighting bio-terrorism in some way, and they were more than willing to keep on fighting the fight. They had to. They were the ones responsible for protecting the world from such danger. And they would so as long as they could. But for tonight, they were allowed to let loose a little and have a good time with their friends, family, and relationships that they had formed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah thats it. hope you liked it! if not, im sorry :(   
> but, wow, i finally finished one. its a nice feeling. i want more of this feeling.  
> im working my butt off writing for my other two stories (especially the highschool au)  
> arklay nightmare isnt abandoned, just writing at a slower pace (i know the ending, just figuring out a couple middle parts)  
> raccoon high is going to be the death of me. so many characters and storylines, its hard to keep up lol. check em out if you have the time :)  
> thanks for sticking with me all this time!! love you all, have a good one! :)


End file.
